


Love Can Kill

by TheSaioumaShipper



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Acceptance, F/M, Fluff, Hatred, Illnesses, Light Angst, Love, McDonald's, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSaioumaShipper/pseuds/TheSaioumaShipper
Summary: 'What if something important to him were to die or get lost? That thought popped an idea in Maki's head, causing her to smirk.'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Maki is a witch who works at McDonald's and always hated Kaito Momota, one of her co-workers. How he was always happy and always bothered her. She wants to see him suffer, so she casts a spell to make the thing he loves the most die.The spell doesn't work in the way she expected.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Love Can Kill

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look, something other than Saiouma.
> 
> I don't like Kaito and I never will, but I do like the relationship between him and Maki. I also wrote this before I was a hardcore Saiouma shipper, so that's another thing.
> 
> I wrote this based on a prompt I saw on a writing prompt account I follow and I waited so long to use it because I didn't have a relationship. I also made up the spell, so don't go trying to cast it on someone you don't like.
> 
> Prompt: You are a witch working at McDonald's. There is this one colleague you secretly hate so you cast a curse that slowly destroys the thing they love the most. Months pass and nothing has changed, but you are starting to get sick

Maki stared at the male with a goatee, an evil glare in her eyes. She had always hated the man. Why? There were so many 'whys.'

It could be that he was happy all the damn time. How he was so loud. But the main one was how he wouldn't leave her alone. She was just a simple girl who just went about life making a living as an employee at McDonald's. But Momota had to always drag her along to holiday parties and get-togethers where she always felt out of place since no one but him tried to talk to her.

As she flipped the burgers, she heard Momota happily taking an order at the drive-thru. His voice made her scowl. Was he ever sad or mad about anything?! What if something important to him were to die or get lost?

That thought popped an idea in Maki's head, causing her to smirk. "I see. Maybe to get him to stop bothering me is to destroy the most important to him." She giggled darkly, making the employee next to her look at her scared and take a step away.

As soon as Maki got home, she went into her room with her cauldron. You see, Maki wasn't actually a simple fast-food employee. She was a witch, one of the last ones in Japan. A witch was able to escape the witch hunts of Japan in the 1700s and passed on the book with all her spells. Maki, being an orphan, received the book from the orphanage owner and was able to perfect the spells.

She grabbed her spellbook and began flipping through it, looking for a specific spell. Finally, she found it. Maki had never used the spell since she had no reason to, but it was finally time. She placed the book on the podium before grabbing the ingredients she needed.

"Some Lupine. A pinch of White Dittany. Yarrow, Vervain, Tuberose..." While Maki added the ingredients, she kept Momota's stupid smiling face as the spell instructed. As she continued, she couldn't help but get angrier. But she had to keep her composure for the spell.

Adding the last ingredient, she moved to the podium and located the words. She smirked as she recited the lines.

"Hawthrone, Chamomile, Purslane  
This man causes great pain to those around  
Make the one thing important  
Slowly wither and die  
Make him feel the pain he causes  
As punishment for his misdeeds  
Make him feel a pain like no other!"

The color of the liquid turned from purple to blue to green before a white light blinded Maki. The light shot out of the cauldron and through the door leading out. Maki followed it until she was stopped by the railing in front of her apartment, keeping her from falling off the second story. Since the sun was setting, the light lit up the area slightly as it made its way off.

Maki could only hope it was going to the intended target. The image of Momota's saddened face made her smirk and giggle evilly. "Let's see how happy you are when the thing you love the most gets destroyed right before your eyes."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a couple of months since Maki placed the curse on Momota, but he was still his happy self. Did the spell not work? Does Momota not have something important? _'That's nonsense. Everyone has something important, even if it's a whistle or a piece of cloth.'_

Maki was in the break room when she broke into a cough. It lasted for a moment too long, taking the breath out of her. She took a drink of water, hoping that would help. The cough had appeared a month ago, but Maki thought nothing of it since it was just that, a cough. But lately, the cough started getting worse, her face felt hot, and her heart would beat rapidly.

Another person in the room, Rei Shinzo, noticed the girl coughing violently. Shinzo was always an awkward person, but she was curious and worried about her co-worker. "Hey, Harukawa." The blonde sat in front of the coughing girl, a concerned look on her face. The brunette looked at Shinzo with a blank face before taking another drink of water.

The room went silent. Shinzo began sweating a little and scratched her cheek, her awkwardness overtaking her. "Hey, I'm not good at this, but I am a bit worried about you. You should probably get that cough checked out." Maki rolled her eyes and stared down at her water bottle. "I-I'm serious. You're also sweating a lot. My mom had the same symptoms and it turned out to be malaria. It's pretty deadly."

Malaria? If that's what that was, how the hell did she get it? Now that she thinks about it, a month after she placed the curse, there was that mosquito. She also got her cough shortly after it bit her. Before she could say anything back, Maki broke back into a nasty cough. After a moment, she looked at her elbow and saw blood.

Suddenly, her head began to hurt like hell. She grabbed her head with both hands and fell on the floor, her vision becoming disoriented. Shinzo fell to her side just as someone else came into the room. Maki couldn't tell who it was, but they fell to the ground as well, placing her head in their lap. "Call an ambulance!" The voice was a male. _'Is it who I think it is?'_ Shinzo nodded and as she held the phone up her ear, Maki blacked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sound of a beeping machine filled Maki's ears as she saw bright lights through her eyelids. She groaned as she tried to adjust her eyes. Once the lights stopped hurting, she took in her surroundings. She was in a small hospital room. A TV was in front of her bed playing some space movie, the door on the far end on the right side, and a tube in her hand ran up to an IV bag on her right side.

One thing that immediately caught her attention was the figure laying on the couch on the right side of the room. Their hair was spiked and a purple jacket laid on their torso. Maki immediately recognized them and scowled, a growl coming from her throat. _'Why the hell is he here?'_

As if on cue, Momota sat up, his jacket falling to pile up on his waist. He scratched his head and let out a yawn, rubbing his eye as he turned toward Maki. Upon seeing her awake, he gasped and stumbled to get up. "I need to go get the doctors." He yelled as he ran out the door.

After a few tests, Maki was shown to still be infected. The doctor prescribed some medicines that she quickly threw out since she could just whip up a spell. She was then free to leave after making an appointment in a week for a checkup. Momota stayed there the entire time, claiming to be family so he could stay.

As the two walked out of the hospital, instead of Momota going on his way, he continued to walk with Maki. She decided to ignore him, thinking he was just going in the same direction. But when they got off the subway near Maki's apartment complex, she had enough. Once they were in front of her complex, Maki turned to the male. "Can I know why the hell you're following me?"

Momota stopped and scratched his head. "I just want to make sure you get home safe and not pass out again." The brunette crossed her arms. "Well, we're close enough that I'll be fine. Now, leave me alone." She turned to walk away, but Momota grabbed her wrist before she could. That made something snap in her.

"Can you just leave me alone?! I'm tired of you bothering me, at work or anywhere! I'm sick of your face and your smile and your laugh. I'm fine with being alone, I have been for most of my life!" "And that's exactly why I can't do that." Maki turned to Momota, her eyes wide. "I may not know you that well, Maki. But I care about you. I know you're always alone and that's not always healthy."

That was a first. Someone's worried about her for once? Not even the ladies at the orphanage cared, they were just doing their job. She also happened to be the oldest when the owner decided to give her the spellbook. The spellbook...

Maki finally realized why she was sick. It was because of the curse. The curse made the thing Momota loved the most be destroyed slowly. That means Momota...

She didn't even realize the tears running down her face until Momota pulled her into his arms. She felt so guilty for placing the curse. The reason he was always happy around her was because he loved her. Why hadn't she realized it before?

After a while, Maki's tears slowly came to a stop and she pulled away, looking up into Momota's eyes. "Hey, I know this is sudden, but when you get better, you wanna catch a movie?" The brunette smiled and nodded. Momota smiled back and hugged her one last time before going back in the direction of the subway.

As she walked up the stairs and over to her door, Maki couldn't tell if it was the illness or her blush making her face hot. At least she can know what spell to use to cure her illness.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Let me know if I should write a Saiouma version of this!


End file.
